Electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet/personal computers are widely used. The number and types of various application (e.g., shopping, social networking, games, etc.) are always increasing. Application software can enrich functions of the electronic device. Children may have easy access to the electronic devices and the application software thereon. However, some application software are not suitable for children.